Ninja of the Rose Thorn
by calikocat
Summary: On Hiatus.
1. Prologue

"Mommy! Daddy! Where are you?" I yelled. I looked around they were nowhere to be found. "Mommy! Daddy!" I screamed. People walking by looked down at me in scorn, like they were blaming me for getting lost. But the city was so big, and I was so little. Scared and crying I ran into a nearby ally, there was no one walking there, maybe I would see my parents from there. Big mistake, the second I turned my back to watch the sidewalk; two arms grabbed me and pulled me into the shadows.  
  
"Stop strugglin' kid." A gruff voice demanded. I panicked and struggled harder, managing to bite a chunk of the guy's arm off. "Arrrhhh!" He howled in pain and I took my chance and ran as fast as my little legs would carry me. The man was chasing me now, I ran faster and deeper through all the small allies, until.BAM! I had run into someone. I looked up to see a huge rat smiling down at me. His smile was warm and friendly, he reminded me of my grandpa who died of cancer not to long ago. I smiled back, then I remembered the man that was after me.  
  
"Please help me." I whimpered.  
  
"Don't worry child he will not hurt you." The rat hugged me tenderly then stepped in front of me as the 'bad man' rounded the corner.  
  
"Listen Freak, all I want is the kid." He muttered.  
  
"Don't let him get me." I whispered, terrified.  
  
"You're not going to lay a finger on her." My furry hero declared.  
  
"All right Freak, you asked for it." The man ran at the rat. Then without warning, the rat took the man down. The man collapsed on the ground, unconscious.  
  
"Are you all right child?" My hero asked. I nodded mutely, too astonished to reply. "Come with me." He held his hand out to me and with all the trust of a four year old, which I was, I accepted his hand, and followed him into the sewer.  
  
I awoke the next morning barely remembering the trip into the sewer. The last thing I remembered was my rat friend tucking me in for the night on a couch. Now I could smell food cooking and I saw.four little turtles looking at me. Well they weren't really little, they were about my size; they were looking at me curiously. I looked right back just as curious.  
  
"Boys, give her some room, she had a rough night." I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up to see my furry hero and smiled. "Good morning." He smiled back. "I would like you to meet my sons. This is Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michaelangelo."  
  
I looked at each turtle. The one called Donatello was staring at me, trying to figure out what I was doing in their home. Raphael just glared hatefully at me. Leonardo smiled warmly and Michaelangelo had the goofiest grin on his face I couldn't help but giggle. They looked at me expectantly I opened my mouth to introduce myself. "My name is Kaelin Rosethorn."  
  
"What kinda name is Kaelin?" Raphael snickered.  
  
"It's my name." I pouted.  
  
"That's enough Raphael." Splinter scolded. "Now, it is time for breakfast, will you join us Kaelin?"  
  
"Yes sir." I answered, my tummy growled in agreement. Michaelangelo and I laughed at the funny noise it made.  
  
  
  
Some time later after breakfast Splinter and the turtles went into another room, each carrying a weapon. Being curious I followed them, I was surprised when I walked in. They were fighting! And they were pretty good. But Splinter had a certain grace that told of years of experience and dedication. I was slowly ranking Splinter as my most important childhood hero. Soon he would surpass Pooh Bear in all ways. When he saw me watching them train from the doorway, he motioned me to come forward. I did and he pointed out how each turtle was moving, how they attacked and blocked. I was fascinated and soon very envious. Splinter must have noticed, because the next thing I knew he was offering to teach me the ways of the Foot Clan, and the fighting style of Ninjitsu. I smiled my brightest smile and hugged him.  
  
"Will you please Master Splinter?" I asked.  
  
He chuckled. "Yes, on one condition. You will never use your talents for evil, but always for good."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"She's going to train with us?" Raphael asked, disgustedly.  
  
I looked at him puzzled. "What's wrong with that?"  
  
"Nothin'." He muttered.  
  
"Yeah!" Michaelangelo took my hands in his and danced me around the training room. Donatello and Leonardo soon joined in, and finally Raphael gave in and we all landed in a giggling pile. Master Splinter shook his head in mock pity. "If you want to be Ninjas you'll have to work harder than that." The turtles immediately stood up and bowed murmuring, "Yes Sensei." I rose to my feet and followed their example. And my official training began.  
  
  
  
I had been training with Master Splinter and the turtles for a few weeks when Splinter called us into the living room to watch a special news report.  
  
"Police have been searching the city these past few weeks for a little girl who was separated from her parents while on vacation. So far they have had no luck whatsoever, little Kaelin Rosethorn is nowhere to be found. But her parents Jacob and Samantha Rosethorn refuse to give up hope."  
  
The TV focused on Kaelin's mother. "I just know we'll find her, we have to. Kaelin honey, don't worry we'll find you." Her father held her mother close in a comforting embrace.  
  
"Baby if you see this you know, how much we love you and miss you. Kaelin we will find you, I promise you that, no matter what it takes." Jacob held back a sob as the TV went back to the news station.  
  
"The Rosethorns are desperate, they urge anyone who may have information to Kaelin's whereabouts to contact them or the Police as soon as possible." The report was over, and I was crying. I ran to Splinter and sobbed.  
  
"I have to leave. Mommy and Daddy miss me so much. And, and, hicc, I miss them too."  
  
"It's all right Kaelin, I knew you wouldn't be able to stay with us forever. But you do know that you are family to us now." Splinter smiled warmly at me.  
  
"I know. You're so nice Master Splinter. You remind me of my Grandpa, before the cancer killed him." I hiccupped again. "And you guys are my best friends." I turned and tackled the first turtle I saw with a fierce hug. Michaelangelo hugged me back, his eyes filled with tears. The others were better at hiding their emotions. Raphael just looked mad while Donatello and Leonardo's eyes got all watery. After Michaelangelo finally let me go I hugged the others whispering how sorry I was that I couldn't stay.  
  
About an hour later I had a few things packed to go. I had a little music box that Donatello had made for me, a small and simple dagger from Leonardo; a pink bandanna from Raphael; and a skateboard from Michaelangelo. I hugged each turtle goodbye and Splinter led me up to the surface, Michaelangelo decided to tag along.  
  
Splinter and Michaelangelo brought me to the Police station and began their good-byes.  
  
"I'll miss you Master Splinter." I sniffled.  
  
"And I you, young one." He paused. "Here, I have a gift for you." He pulled a book out of his coat. "This book will allow you to further study the ways of the Foot and Ninjitsu."  
  
I accepted the book gingerly. "Thank you Master." He nodded and stepped back into the shadows. "I'll miss you Michaelangelo." I said tearfully.  
  
Michaelangelo nodded mutely. Then he pulled me into his arms and gave me a brief kiss on the cheek, and he was gone. I sniffed again and put my fingertips to my cheek. My comprehension for a four year old was astounding. Somehow I knew what Michaelangelo's kiss meant.'I love you, and I'll see you again.' I tucked my presents away in my backpack and went inside the Police Station.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I hope you enjoyed my prologue. I'll get to work on the story as soon as I can! 


	2. Remembrance

Kaelin looked mournfully at the headstone before her. She felt tears sliding down her cheeks mixing with the rain. How many times had she cried these past few days? Too many times to count, that's how many. She sighed heavily and got to her feet. But before she left, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against the marble, once, twice.  
  
"I'll miss you." She whispered. Kaelin straightened her back and turned toward her car.  
  
When she arrived home she curled up on her bed and looked at the rug on the floor. Her parents had never asked her exactly what had happened on that trip to New York, when she had gotten lost in the crowds. They had been so glad to have her back they didn't care that she had on a backpack that they'd never laid eyes on. She could still see the tears of happiness and relief on their faces when she walked into the Police Station.  
  
It seemed so long ago, and yet it was as if only yesterday she and Raphael were arguing, and Master Splinter would separate them. Leonardo and Donatello readily accepted her as part of the family. Donatello especially after she agreed to help him with one of his experiments. For a four year old he had the most amazing IQ. Leonardo just accepted her as one of his brothers, treating her the same as the others. Now Michaelangelo was a different story…he had simply adored her. When they weren't training he would play with her or they would snuggle up in front of the TV. Then there was that one time when they decided to make Pizza for the first time. Boy was Splinter mad! They had somehow managed to set the pizza on fire, what a mess! She smiled to herself at the memory, as she slid off the bed and landed gently on the floor beside the rug.  
  
The rug was machine made and consisted of many blues and greens, very pretty indeed. But it wasn't the rug that held her interest; she was captivated by what the rug was hiding. She pushed it away and a small trap door was revealed. She moved it aside and gazed down at her treasures. It seemed as if they were calling to her, beckoning her to take them out of hiding. She did and ran her hands over each object. The skateboard, the music box, the bandanna, the dagger, and the book, they were all there.  
  
She had done as Master Splinter wanted and had begun to study the book as soon as she had learned how to read and comprehend what its pages held. Over the years she had mastered every technique in the book, except for the infamous Kur Li Maneuver, that only Master Splinter knew.  
  
She set the book aside and reached for the pink bandana. She folded it just enough so that she could tie it on her head, in head scarf fashion, but letting her hair flow free. She could just imagine Raphael making some snide remark about how she wore the bandana, these thoughts made her smile and she laughed to herself.  
  
Returning her thoughts to the other items, she picked up the small dagger from Leonardo. It was well made, obviously hand crafted, and obviously an antique. It must have been one that Master Splinter had given him, a relic from ancient Japan. She re-sheathed it and fastened it on her belt.  
  
Next her gaze fell upon the music box. At first glance it didn't look like a music box, what a genus Donatello was! Because at the touch of a hidden button, the metal cube would unfold to reveal a single metallic rose twirling to a tune that she did not know. She watched the rose, captured by its spell, until the music ended and the rose was hidden once more.  
  
Last her eyes found the skateboard. Its wheels were painted to look like turtle shells, and the board itself was a breathtaking blue green. She turned it over to look at the bottom, searching for the writing that she knew was there. The bold black ink stood out, proclaiming its existence, and she smiled. Michaelangelo had asked Master Splinter to write it for him, the night before she left. "Michaelangelo and Kaelin Forevermore." She read the words aloud.  
  
About then a cold chill ran down her spine, and an image of Michaelangelo, full grown, appeared before her. He smiled at her, and then he was gone.  
  
Kaelin shook her head in disbelief. Was it a vision, or was Michaelangelo calling her? Either way she knew what she was going to do. She rose swiftly and began packing. Kaelin reached for her phone and dialed.  
  
"Hello." A familiar voice answered.  
  
"Fawn, do you still need a place to stay?" Kaelin asked hopefully.  
  
"Yeah, why, what's up Kaelin?" Fawn asked.  
  
"I'm going out of town for a while, and I need someone to watch the house while I'm gone."  
  
"I'd be happy too. But are you sure you should leave so soon after the funeral?" Fawn asked worriedly.  
  
Kaelin smiled at her friend's concern. "Don't worry Fawn, I'll be fine."  
  
"You will call me if you need me." Fawn commanded.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No matter what it is?"  
  
"Yes Fawn, don't be so over protective."  
  
Fawn laughed. "All right, have fun. Don't worry about the house, and I've still got a spare key so go ahead and lock up when you leave." The two said their good-byes and hung up.  
  
Kaelin finished packing and headed to her car. I'm coming Michaelangelo, she thought to herself. I'm coming home.  
  
  
  
Well that's Chapter 1, I will start chapter 2 the first chance I get, although I have no idea when that will be. 


	3. Home Again

Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. First there was prom, then my grandpa's funeral, my boyfriend of about a week broke up with me, and then I had to take all of my finals. But thank the Lord! Summer vacation is finally here. And now I've gotta baby-sit my little sisters all summer. Damn! Oh well. Enough of my self-pity and rambling. Hope you all enjoy this chap, those of you who bother to read my work any way. Peace out! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
Splinter watched as his sons practiced, advising them when their forms were less than perfection.  
  
"Michaelangelo, strike faster!" Splinter said.  
  
"Yes Sensei." Michaelangelo answered obediently.  
  
"Raphael, watch your back. Always keep your opponent in sight." Raphael complied and kept a closer eye on Leonardo.  
  
After a while Splinter told them to stop and rest. "You have done well my sons, that is enough training for to day." The turtles bowed to Splinter and put away their practice weapons. Splinter returned to his room to meditate, Donatello went into his lab to perfect some new invention. While Raphael settled in front of the TV and Leonardo curled up with a good book.  
  
Michaelangelo on the other hand, headed to the kitchen. "Pepperoni, mozzarella, pizza sauce, whip cream." He had been getting the ingredients to make a killer pizza when he sensed something. "What the?" He gasped. That presence what was it? It seemed so familiar. Was it some kind of vision? Splinter was the only one who got those. A hand grasped his shoulder it was Splinter.  
  
"You can feel it too." Splinter stated. "Do you know who it is?"  
  
"Whoever it is they're friendly, and their close by. It's not April, but it's definitely a babe. Why am I sensing them?"  
  
"Maybe it is because you and I were closer to this person than your brothers." Splinter suggested.  
  
Michaelangelo gasped as realization struck him. "Kaelin!" He raced to the living room with the whip cream still in his hands. He got there just as Donatello ran in.  
  
"My security system picked something up." He said.  
  
"Any idea what it is?" Leonardo asked.  
  
"It's human." Was the only answer that Donatello had.  
  
"Did they have to show up right now?" Raphael grumbled. "Gillian's Island just came on."  
  
A figure was outside the doorway; it slowly stepped out of the shadows. It was a woman, with long brown hair and bright green eyes. She wore a pink bandana in headscarf fashion. She was wearing a worn denim backpack, an orange t-shirt and black flares. On her belt was a small dagger and she had a skateboard tucked under one arm.  
  
Michaelangelo dropped the whip cream, and rushed forward, wrapping her in his arms and hugging her fiercely. She hugged him back, tears in her eyes.  
  
"What the?" Raphael stammered.  
  
"Welcome home, Kaelin." Michaelangelo choked out.  
  
"Kaelin?" Leonardo and Donatello gaped.  
  
Michaelangelo finally let go of her. "Hey guys." She smiled timidly, a little unsure of what their reactions would be.  
  
"Come on Dudes! Say somethin'!" Michaelangelo said.  
  
The others snapped out of their trance and rushed forward embracing her in a group hug, well Raphael just patted her shoulder in a welcoming gesture. She laughed and hugged them back, managing to hug Raphael as well. When she finally got away from them she bowed to Splinter. He smiled warmly and opened his arms. She hugged him and whispered, "I'm home."  
  
  
  
After helping Michaelangelo make the whip cream pizza (without setting it on fire) Kaelin began to fill them in of what had happened to her.  
  
"My parents are dead, they were killed in a car accident a few weeks ago." The turtles and Splinter were silent. "My friend Fawn needed a place to stay so she's house-sitting for me."  
  
"How did the accident happen?" Leonardo asked.  
  
"The police claimed they couldn't find any leads, but I checked the site of the wreck myself. There was a huge hole near by with tank tracks heading to it."  
  
"It's gotta be Shred-head." Raphael said.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The Shredder is Splinter's enemy, ours as well." Donatello said.  
  
"Master, you'd better tell her about your past." Leonardo suggested.  
  
"I agree." Splinter took a deep breath and began to tell his tale. "Our story begins in Japan, with a man named Hamato Yoshi. Yoshi was a quiet man who loved renaissance art. He was also a teacher of a martial arts school, where he taught the fighting style of Ninjitsu, he was the leader of the foot clan. But there was one student who sought to overthrow Yoshi's leadership of the foot. His name was Oroku Saki. One day a master teacher visited the foot school and Saki made his move, and Yoshi was thrown out of the school. In disgrace Yoshi fled to America where he lived in the sewer with his only friends, the rats. But one day some new friends washed down the drain. A little boy had tripped and dropped a glass bowl containing his pet turtles.  
  
Back in Japan Oroku Saki had turned the foot into an army of crime. While back in New York Yoshi lived happily in the sewers with his turtles and rats. Until one day Yoshi found the turtles covered in a strange substance. It was a powerful mutagen that caused whoever touched it to take the form of whatever animal they had last been in contact with. The turtles, who had most recently been with Yoshi started to become human. But Yoshi had most recently been with the rats."  
  
"And over the years you trained them in the ways of the foot and fighting style of Ninjitsu." Kaelin added.  
  
"Yes but you're getting ahead of me." Splinter scolded. "I named them after my favorite renaissance artists." Splinter paused long enough for Michaelangelo to speak.  
  
"And you were the first babe we ever met, not to mention the first human."  
  
"That's right, but then my old enemy Oroku Saki, now known as Shredder, has allied himself with an evil overlord from another dimension, and he has gained very advanced technology." Splinter added.  
  
"Don't forget about April." Raphael said.  
  
"Who?" Kaelin asked curiously.  
  
"April O'Neil's the second human we met. She's a reporter for Channel 6, and she helps as track down Shredder." Donatello added.  
  
"But what would Shredder want with Kaelin and her parents?" Michaelangelo asked a green arm draped protectively over her shoulders.  
  
"Is it possible that he knows of my connection to you guys?" Kaelin suggested.  
  
"I don't think so, as far as we know, he has no knowledge of your existence." Donatello concluded.  
  
"We'll discuss later when April comes by." Splinter said. "For now we should help Kaelin unpack. Michaelangelo, you and your brothers need to prepare a room."  
  
"Sure thing Splinter." Michaelangelo said as he began to drag Kaelin to one of the bedrooms with the others following behind. Splinter smiled and returned to his room to meditate. 


	4. I'll Never Let You Go

Hello again! It looks as if this story is kinda popular. Cool! Keep those reviews comin'! ^_^ Sorry this chapter is so short, there was only so much that I could do with it.  
  
  
  
Kaelin leaned against the wall, her skateboard in her lap. She sighed heavily and closed her eyes.  
  
"Mind if I join you?"  
  
Kaelin looked up to see Michaelangelo standing beside her. "I don't mind, go right ahead."  
  
"Thanks Babe." He sat down beside her and was quiet a moment before he spoke again. "Hey Kaelin."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You know I missed you while you were gone, right?" He asked uncertainly.  
  
"Yeah, I at least got the idea that you missed me, especially since you were hugging me so tight." She said teasingly.  
  
"I hugged you like that because I wanted to make sure you were real. And that if you were, I wasn't going to let go of you ever again." Michaelangelo sighed. "I bet I sound totally bogus."  
  
"I don't think so. I've never known you to sound bogus."  
  
"Uh, yeah.Hey, ya up for a little skate boardin'?" Michaelangelo changed the subject abruptly.  
  
"Uh, I guess so." Before she could say another word Michaelangelo had pulled her up and the two were off. 


	5. Evil Schemes

Hello, I know it's been a few days since I posted the last chap and I'm so sorry that it was so short. I meant for it to last longer but Michaelangelo and Kaelin weren't cooperating with me very well so that's how it turned out. It's their fault not mine. Uh, yeah, um, I think that's all. And now the crazed caliko kitty presents to you Chapter 4 of "Ninja of the Rosethorn". Enjoy! (  
  
  
  
"Why do we have to do all the work?" BeeBop complained to Rocksteady.  
  
"Because if we don't the Boss'll hurt us really bad." Rocksteady replied from the other side of the control room where he was dusting the control panel.  
  
"Good point." Beebop sighed.  
  
"Are you bumbling block heads done cleaning yet?" Shredder yelled as he stormed into the room.  
  
"Almost boss." The mutants chorused.  
  
"Well hurry it up! I've got some evil scheming to do and I can't do it with you in the way!" Shredder growled.  
  
"Geese! Keep your spikes on boss, we're done already!" The two ran from the room to escape Shredder's wrath.  
  
"Stupid Mutants." Shredder scowled.  
  
"Now whose fault is that?" Krang asked from the doorway.  
  
"Who's fault is what?" Shredder asked.  
  
"Why are they stupid mutants?" Krang countered.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Oh yes you do. If you had a couple of intelligent punks the turtles would have been defeated a long time ago." Krang explained.  
  
"Sorry Krang, most street punks don't have very high IQ's." Shredder growled. (He growls a lot doesn't he? Oh well.)  
  
"How are the tests going?" Krang asked changing the subject.  
  
"We haven't preformed any since that night." Shredder said.  
  
"Hmm, yes, how unfortunate for those two humans to drive by when you and the mutants were testing my latest invention.  
  
"I thought you said it was supposed to cause miniature earth quakes Krang." Shredder said.  
  
"You mean it didn't. Why didn't you say something before?" Krang asked. "If it didn't cause an earthquake then what did it does?"  
  
"It made their vehicle go haywire. They couldn't control it and it crashed. That's what killed them." Shredder explained.  
  
"What were they're names again?" Krang asked.  
  
"Jacob and Samantha Rosethorn." Shredder sighed.  
  
"Rosethorn…Where have I heard that name before?" Krang pondered. "Wait a minute…can it be?" Krang raced his artificial body over to the control panel.  
  
"What are you doing now Krang?" Shredder asked.  
  
"I'm tapping into the newspaper records." Krang replied annoyed. He continued searching the records until he found what he'd been looking for. "Shredder, take a look at this."  
  
Shredder joined Krang at the screen. "So what, it's just an old newspaper article about some kid."  
  
"You fool, look at the picture." Krang snarled.  
  
"Why, that looks like the couple that were killed!" Shredder said astonished.  
  
"Exactly. Listen to this: Little Kaelin Rosethorn wasn't exactly found after her disappearance 2 months ago. Instead she found her way to the police station herself. The little wonder child hadn't a scratch on her and claimed that a family had taken her in and cared for her. When the police tried to question her further the child seemed upset and wouldn't answer any other questions. Her parents Jacob and Samantha would like to thank the people who kept their daughter safe while she was lost, they thank them with from the bottom of their hearts." Krang read.  
  
"So?" Shredder asked.  
  
"She was missing for two months. Who do we know that would take in a lost child and keep her safe?" Krang asked.  
  
"Krang there are a lot of do gooders out there, it could have been anybody!" Shredder said annoyed.  
  
"Maybe, but maybe not. I've gotta hunch that little Kaelin knows the turtles. If I'm right, then we can use her as bait." Krang smiled evilly.  
  
"And if she doesn't know them it will be a waist of our time to capture her." The tin man scowled from behind his mask.  
  
"No they would still come to save her, after all that's what do gooders do." Krang laughed.  
  
  
  
Later…  
  
  
  
"Is this the place?" Rocksteady asked Beebop.  
  
"Yeah, this is it, kinda ritzy ain't it?" Beebop asked Rocksteady nodded in agreement.  
  
The two mutants approached the house and climbed onto the porch. Rocksteady knocked on the door. After a moment it opened and a young woman stood in the doorway. She looked from one mutant to the other.  
  
"Sorry boys, Halloween isn't until October." She giggled.  
  
"We're not here for candy lady. We're here for you." Beebop informed her.  
  
That was the last thing she heard, for all she knew next was darkness.  
  
  
  
  
  
Arrrg! I didn't mean for anyone to get abducted. Now Kaelin is gonna get pissed off, cause her friend will be missin'. Oh well. Hope ya like this chap, and remember I live off of reviews! I need reviews to survive! Need'em they are an essential part of my daily intake. ^_^; Well, I gotta go, bye now. 


	6. Fawn's Confusion

Um, oops. Sorry about taking so long with this chap. I had it almost done when the disk messed up. So I lost everything on the disk. Grrrr. I no longer trust 3 ½ floppies with my fics, I've lost count of how many fics that I've lost. Grrr. Anyway here's chapter five.  
  
  
  
The first thing Fawn noticed was the pounding in her skull; the second was the blinding light above her.  
  
"Ohh!.." Fawn groaned from the pain plaguing her mind.  
  
"Ah, so you're awake." A masculine voice said.  
  
Fawn opened her eyes. "What the heck are you? A walking garbage disposal?" Fawn started to laugh but realized she was in to much pain to do so.  
  
"It seems my minions finally managed to do something right. They brought you to me, Kaelin Rosethorn.  
  
He thinks I'm Kaelin. "You mean Ugly and Uglier?" Fawn asked.  
  
"That's right." The metal clad man answered.  
  
"So, why am I here?"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me Miss Rosethorn."  
  
"I'm not playing dumb, I seriously don't know what's going on." Fawn muttered.  
  
"Very well. I am the Shredder."  
  
"A kitchen utensil?" Fawn snickered.  
  
"Don't interrupt, kids these days. As I was saying, I am the Shredder. And I am using you as bait, to lure your turtle friends into a trap."  
  
"Turtle friends?"  
  
"Yes! The four mutant turtles that you befriended as a child! Don't you remember?" Shredder asked.  
  
"Oh! Those turtle friends!" Fawn exclaimed.  
  
Shredder turned his back to her. "Yes those turtle friends."  
  
Fawn made a face.Mutant Turtles? What has Kaelin gotten mixed up in?  
  
  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"It is time to see how much you have accomplished in your studies." Splinter said as he lead Kaelin into the dojo.  
  
"Yes Master Splinter." She agreed quietly.  
  
"The boys will attack you all at once, if you defeat them, you will have passed your test." Splinter told her.  
  
"Test? What exactly are the results of this test supposed to determine?" Kaelin asked curiously.  
  
"This test will determine if you are meant to be a Ninja."  
  
"And if I defeat all four?"  
  
"Then you shall battle me. And then, if you should defeat me, you shall be considered a Ninja of the highest rank."  
  
"We are ready Master Splinter." Leonardo announced.  
  
"Very well. Kaelin, in this first battle you may use the weapon of your choice."  
  
Kaelin walked to the wall, on which hung a variety of weapons. Swords, staffs, any other type of Ninja combat gear you could think of. Finally her eyes settled upon a length of chain. She took it down, feeling the weight of it in her hands. Seemingly satisfied she nodded to herself and took her place in front of the battle ready turtles.  
  
"Are you ready my children?"  
  
"Yes Sensai." Came the chorus of voices.  
  
"Then begin."  
  
The turtles ran at Kaelin surrounding her on all sides. 


	7. Test Complete and a Friend in Danger

She had expected a similar attack, so she was somewhat ready. Quickly calculating who was closest and who was the fastest, she made Leonardo her first target.  
  
Leonardo never knew what hit him. Kaelin was fast, much faster than he would have thought. So she had been practicing after all.  
  
Kaelin used her chain in place of a sword and gave Leonardo a run for his money. She held it in front of her between her hands and used it to block oncoming blows. Then she wrapped one end around her hand and managed to knock one of his katana's from his grasp.  
  
Knowing that she now had a bit of an advantage Leonardo became more cautious, looking to his brothers for help.  
  
They complied, Raphael being the first to come to his aid.  
  
Seeing the enemy approach from the corner's of her vision Kaelin took a moment to use her chain as a makeshift lasso managing to subdue the turtle in red.  
  
Raphael looked rather shocked when the chain wrapped itself around his ankles, pulling his feet from under him. Now on his back he knew it would be a few moments at least before he would be of any use to his brothers. After all, what good is a turtle on it's back?  
  
Donatello came next, a bit more cautious than Raphael had been. Kaelin lunged at him with her chain, while he blocked it with his bow.  
  
Seeing his chance Leonardo came up behind her thinking he could sneak up on her undetected. This was not so, for Kaelin had trained herself better than that, for in the past Fawn had tried the exact same thing.  
  
She quickly unarmed Donatello and turned to Leonardo's surprise. She again removed a katana from his grasp.  
  
Michaelangelo had been waiting for a chance when he knew Kaelin would be distracted. Making his move he actually surprised the young beauty.  
  
Briefly caught of guard she chastised herself with the self-promise of more training. Kaelin regained her brief loss in composure to face off against the turtle in orange. He twirled his nun-chucks expertly, in a way that told of years practice. Impressed she backed away cautiously, deciding that he would be a tougher opponent; after all, he too was using a chain-based weapon.  
  
Seeing Kaelin back away from Michaelangelo, Raphael took his chance and lunged at the unsuspecting female.  
  
Turning at the last second Kaelin saw a flash of red on green and launched herself into the air, much to Raphael's surprise. While in the air she took note of who had been her attacker and quickly removed the sai's from his three fingered hands.  
  
When she landed on the ground there was still one turtle that remained armed, Michaelangelo.  
  
"Not bad." He muttered, knowing that she would be a formidable opponent.  
  
"I'm not done yet." She smirked, amused by the situation, she acted like she had a secret.  
  
Michaelangelo made his mistake then, he lunged at Kaelin who once again used her chain as a lasso and lassoed his nun-chucks right out of his hands.  
  
Now being the only warrior who remained armed, she threw her own weapon aside. "Come and get me."  
  
The four weaponless turtles attacked her simultaneously, thinking her at a disadvantage because she was outnumbered.  
  
If she had been anyone else, that would have been the situation. But she was not just anyone; she was Kaelin Rosethorn, a devout follower of the fighting style of Ninjitsu. She had trained herself and Fawn mercilessly over the years, although Fawn still had a bad habit of being caught of guard.  
  
Raphael being more blunt and to the point rushed at her. Kaelin dodged, caught one of his flying fists and threw him into the far wall.  
  
Deciding that their brother was out of the fight, the three remaining turtles rushed her as one.  
  
Making short work of them, she searched out their weak points and made a point of attacking them there. In a matter of minutes she had subdued them all.  
  
"You've done well my daughter." Splinter praised her.  
  
"Thank you Sensei." Kaelin went to each turtle and helped him up. "I couldn't have done so well without the book you gave me. And I had excellent opponents."  
  
"Thanks, I think." Michaelangelo smiled at her as she held her hand out to him.  
  
A beeping sounded throughout the lair. "Someone is trying to contact us!" Donatello ran to his lab and flicked on the screen of the rather large master computer.  
  
"Hello turtle." A man with a Metal face appeared on the screen.  
  
"Shredder! What do you want?" Donatello glared at the man as he pushed the record button.  
  
"To be the end of your existence of course." He chuckled, amused at his wit.  
  
"We know that already. Now talk ya tin can!" Raphael snarled as he entered the room.  
  
Kaelin was about to follow him when Splinter held her back. "No my child, stay here but a moment more."  
  
Leonardo and Michaelangelo entered Donatello's lab and were glaring at the man on the screen.  
  
"Spit it out already Shred Head!" Michaelangelo snapped.  
  
"I have here your child hood friend Kaelin Rosethorn." Shredder announced; the turtles looked at one another in confusion. "If you want to see her again, alive, you'll come to the abandoned car factory downtown near the docks." Shredder moved aside so that the turtles could see a young woman with shoulder-length brown hair and deep chocolate eyes, strapped down to a medical table. "You have 24 hours to rescue her." The transmission ended.  
  
"Dudes, that wasn't Kaelin." Michaelangelo said.  
  
"No kiddin'." Raphael said snidely.  
  
"But who was it?" Donatello wondered aloud.  
  
"It was Fawn."  
  
The turtles and Splinter looked at Kaelin curiously.  
  
"Fawn?" Leonardo asked.  
  
"Fawn Manger."  
  
"Who is she Kaelin?" Splinter asked softly.  
  
Kaelin looked at her non-human family. "My best friend."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It took me a month but I got it. I guess from now on I'll just update once a month. I've been concentrating on my other TMNT fic which is also a crossover with Harry Potter.  
  
It's called 'Harry Potter and the Seed of Evil'. And so far it seems pretty popular. So check it out and leave a review.  
  
Oh, and leave a review for this fic too. ^^  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
calikocat 


	8. Plans and Conversation

I guess I lied, I apologize. I actually forgot about this fic until LOTUSNEKO reviewed my new Sailor Moon fic and reminded me of it. Gomen, I became obsessed with finishing my Harry Potter Ninja Turtle crossover that it's the only fic that I thought about for about a year. Now that 'Harry Potter and the Seed of Evil' is finished, I'd like to say that I'll start working on this fic again, but.... Well, I'm also trying to work on my multi-crossover; 'The Dark Tournament: Take 2', and my mini sequel; 'Harry Potter and the Avalons'. And then I have plans for a fic called 'Harry Potter and the Spirit Detectives', which will be a sequel to 'Harry Potter and the Seed of Evil' and 'The Dark Tournament: Take 2'.  
  
But since Lotusneko kindly reminded me about this fic I've written another chapter, and again I apologize for not updating sooner. I too enjoy this fic and I am ashamed that I forgot about it.  
  
Now let's begin shall we?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"It's gotta be a trap." Michaelangelo sighed.  
  
"It always is." Raphael moaned. "Can't those guys come up with something original?"  
  
"We have to think of a plan soon." Donatello added. "We can't just leave Fawn there."  
  
"This is going to be our usual rescue mission." Leonardo started. "But this time we'll be the decoy. We'll take out the Shredder's forces like we normally do, but this time we have a secret weapon."  
  
"Oh yeah, and what's that?" Raphael asked, rolling his eyes. "Please tell us Oh great and Fearless Leader."  
  
"Kaelin."  
  
"Say what!?" Michaelangelo gasped. "No way man! Not happening!"  
  
"Michaelangelo, I can take care of myself, besides they think they have me already. They won't be expecting me, besides Fawn is my friend and I feel responsible for her involvement in all this." Kaelin explained.  
  
"It is not your fault child." Splinter reassured her, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Maybe not, but I still feel responsible."  
  
"Come on then, we need to work out the details of our mission." Donatello brought up a set of blueprints of the car factory. "We need to decide how we're going to enter the building."  
  
They began their planning, but Michaelangelo kept glancing at Kaelin with worry. He had just gotten her back, he didn't want to lose her again.  
  
Kaelin glanced at him and smiled, taking him aside for a moment. "I'll be okay, don't worry so much." Gently she embraced him, letting her lips fall on his.  
  
Surprised he froze for a moment, but returned the kiss.  
  
Everything would be alright, no one would get hurt.... Or at least he hoped not.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
"What was pretty Chickadee like you livin' in a big house all by ya'self?" Bebop asked.  
  
Fawn sighed, these two blockheads were really annoying. "None of your business."  
  
"What's wrong did your boyfriend walk out on ya?" Rocksteady snickered.  
  
"As if! Now back off freak!"  
  
"Watch it babe, them's fight'n woirds."  
  
"Bebop! Rocksteady! Is this where you're supposed to be?" Shredder asked from the doorway.  
  
"Um...." The mutants looked at one another in confusion.  
  
Shredder sighed, it was so hard to get intelligent help these days. "You're supposed to be patrolling the main entrance."  
  
"Oh yeah!"  
  
"Now get there!"  
  
"Yeah boss!" The two blockhead scurried away in a hurry.  
  
"Imbeciles."  
  
"No kiddin'." Fawn commented. "Now, what makes you think the turtles are gonna come through the main entrance?"  
  
"I just sent those idiots there to get them out of the way." Shredder shrugged.  
  
Fawn rolled her eyes. "They aren't the only idiots around here." She mumbled.  
  
Krang came in them, a wicked smile on his squishy pink face. "They're here."  
  
"Excellent."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry it's so short, but I need some time to plan the next chapter out. I hope this helps though, again I'm sorry for forgetting about this fic.  
  
Everyone needs to thank LOTUSNEKO for reminding me of it!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
calikocat 


End file.
